1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system such as a digital camera, an image processing method, and an image processing program recording medium.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-034086, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, functions such as high magnification zoom and electronic zoom, and functions such as macro photographing have advanced in an imaging device such as a digital camera, so that the imaging device can be used as a binocular to readily photograph or check distant objects during travel, and readily photograph insects and flowers in the macro photographing of high photographing magnification thereby contributing to increase in photographing opportunities.
However, in time of photographing of high magnification using high magnification zoom and electronic zoom, framing (composition determination) becomes difficult due to such high magnification, and a subject may run out from a screen due to instability or the like during a release time lag of the digital camera even if the subject is framed at the center of an image, or photographing may be carried out with an unintended framing.
Similar phenomena occur when photographing fast moving objects such as insects in macro photographing and when performing macro photographing of high photographing magnification with the device being held by hand.
In view of such problems, there have been proposed countermeasures such as waiting for a timing when instability has resolved and performing photographing (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-67452), recording information on an entire photographing image other than a portion applied with electronic zoom and a cutout enlarged area by the electronic zoom using an electronic zoom function in time of photographing so as to enable the cutout enlarged area by the electronic zoom to be subsequently changeable if the electronic zoom is not as intended (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-278003).